


The Ninja Cluster

by RinRin



Series: Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Naruto, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, GFY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Its the Sense8 Naruto Founders AU no one asked for.  Most of the Cluster are OCs, but Tobirama and Izuna are in it.  Also, they're sick of this stupid war and are going to fix it.





	1. The Cluster

Tobirama Senju - ninja (dude)  
Izuna Uchiha - ninja (dude)  
Suzu Aburame - ninja (lady): sort, dark hair, classic Aburame, dtf (down to fight)  
Hina Wasabi - actor (lady): mid-length brown hair, tall, she’s beauty, she’s grace (someone else in the Cluster will punch you in the face), Dramatic™  
Nori Sendō - thief (dude): short blue hair, smol, unless your hand is on it it’s fair game  
Makoto Taira - noble (lady): long dark hair, petite, she’s adorable, why would you want to upset her, actually a nerd  
Nanami Haruno - merchant (lady): short pink hair, usually mistaken for a guy at first glance, she looks like a female version of G from KHR  
Katsurou Namikaze - monk (dude): long blond hair, tall, thin compared to the others tbh, he kinda looks like Shinji from Bleach.


	2. Breaking the Pattern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written because PandaFlower/Pandafluer loved the art I did for this AU (art to come)

Tobirama met Izuna’s eyes across the soon to be battlefield and didn’t need to be part of the same Cluster to know what the Uchiha was thinking.

_“Want to help us come up with a peace treaty?”_

Nanami tossed her hair, “I thought you would _never_ ask. We need Makoto.”

 _“Yeah, yer gonna want me too,”_ Nori said from behind Nanami, _“The Ladies are all nice ‘n’ proper, an’ we ain’t, now are we?”_

Tobirama exploded into action, pushing past his brother, straight for his Clustermate. Izuna went lax just as Tobirama’s arm went around him and then they were in the woods.

Makoto examined her topographic map, _“There’s a valley nearby with plenty of rocks for you to perch on.”_

 _“Ya have enough Seals, Tiger?”_ Nori looked at Tobirama’s belt worriedly.

“Should be,” Izuna answered, swinging onto Tobirama’s back.

 _“We need to stall them,”_ Nanami frowned.

Izuna locked his legs around Tobirama’s waist and let his top fall backwards and let out a Katon: Gōkakyū.

 _“Well that works,”_ Makoto blinked away the phantom spots in her vision.


	3. The Treaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A direct continuation of the first part. I may at some point actually just combine the two, but probably not until I have more written.

There's a crash as the combined group of Senju and Uchiha break free of the forest and into sight. Tobirama raises one eyebrow even as Izuna pours more tea into the basic cups Tobirama had on him.

"Let...him...go... Senju?" Madara's demand twists into a question as he realizes what they are doing.

Nanami rolls her eyes from next to Tobirama.

_"He's not too smart, is he?"_ she says with a snort.

Makoto giggles, but smacks the other girl with the back of her hand, _"Behave."_

"Izuna, what is going on?" Madara glances around as he speaks, looking for some sign of a trap.

Izuna ignores him for a moment, drinking the tea with the air of someone completely at peace. Even when he's not there, the rest of them can channel Katsurou's veneer. It makes it all the more fun when they can rile him up.

"We have decided," Izuna says finally, "That the two of you are taking far too long on this whole peace thing and thus resolved it ourselves."

Tobirama's lips twitch into his own cup, even as Nori roars with laughter. The combined group exchange bemused looks.

"The paperwork is all written up," Tobirama adds, watching Madara's twitch with amusement, "All that is required are the Clan Heads signtures."

It's a bit pathetic how quickly Hashirama hurries forward, reaching for the brush.

Makoto winces as Nanami shakes her head and Nori facepalms.

Hashirama only slows when Tobirama's face starts to go cold, reading the unhappy expression with the experience of a lifetime.

"Madara?" he asks, looking over his shoulder, "Our dream?"

It means something to Madara, more than what either Tobirama or Izuna knew apparently, because he blinks at Hashirama and then joins him. They sign the scrolls, Hashirama beaming at Madara the whole time.

_"Oh fuck them,"_ Nori hisses, _"It ain't either of them that wrote the damn thing."_

Tobirama just pushes his gratefulness at the emotional protectiveness of his Clustermates into their shared headspace and let's none of it show on his face. He's good at that.


	4. Comic: Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sketchy comic for the Cluster

 

 


	5. Comic: Collaboration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A comic requested by PandaFluer on Tumblr


	6. Flight of Makoto Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaannnnddd, have a new bit for the Ninja Cluster. This takes place before the other bits, probably by a few years, so our Cluster is, like, 17 right now. Still don’t know where the Taira family is situated, but it’s at least somewhere that it makes sense for Makoto to be in a port town.
> 
> Also, if you haven't checked out my [tumblr](rinrinp42.tumblr.com), there's been some world building via Asks under the tag "the ninja cluster"

Makoto held back a swear as she saw the man talking to one of the guards her father had sent. She had never seen him before in person, but he looked like the Inuzuka Clan that Suzu sometimes had to face off against.

_:Makoto, slightly turn as if you had been planning to do so anyway:_ Tobirama told her, staring at the pair.

“Ehh,” she hummed, her skin feeling itchy as she began to worry if she could actually pull off casual with how her panic was growing.

_:Let me,:_  Hina said, placing a hand on Makoto’s shoulder.

Relief flooded through Makoto as Hina strode forward, casually angling her body away from the courtyard.

Hina slipped away from the courtyard and back towards the library as if that was where she had been planning to go anyway.

_:Suzu, how good are the Inuzuka’s senses?:_  Tobirama asked, walking backwards to keep an eye on their backs.

_:Fucking good,:_  Suzu swore with a scowl,  _:We need to put as much distance between Makoto and him. I can’t imagine that this is anything good.:_

Makoto wanted to bite her lip. Had they slipped up at some point? Was she going to be taken as leverage against one of the others?

_:Isn’t it possible her father hired them for some reason?:_  Katsurou asked, eyes darting between them.

_:No, I read his lips,:_  Tobirama shook his head,  _:They were discussing payment for a_ package _to be delivered and how to make it look like a mistake.:_

The ninja winced at that, grim looks on their faces.

_:Grab anything that you think you might need,:_  Suzu told Makoto as Hina stepped back,  _:We need to get you out of here:_

Makoto took a breath and then set to work even as the rest stepped back to their own bodies.

Soon she had a pile of scrolls, maps, and books. She bit her lip, looking over them. It was too much to carry on her own. Her vision blurred as her eyes teared up. Angry, she swiped at them with the sleeve of her kimono.

_:Makoto?:_  Tobirama asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

She blinked at him.

“It’s stupid,” she whispered.

_:What was it you all told me when I was upset with Anija’s attitude? If it makes you upset, it’s not nothing?:_

“Rude,” she gave a watery chuckle, “using my own words against me.”

_:It’s how you know they work:_  he gave her a crooked grin,  _:Now, what’s wrong?:_

“I can’t carry all of it.”

He blinked and then pushed her aside. Confused, Makoto watched as he grabbed a blank scroll and ink.

Tobirama quickly scrawled out a series of symbols and kanji before clapping and placing Makoto’s hands on it.

The pile she had gathered disappeared into the scroll.

“Nothing a little fuinjutsu can’t solve,” he smiled at her.

“What the fuck?” a voice asked from the door.

The two twisted around, eyes wide.

Standing there was Michi, captain of Makoto’s guards – the ones she had brought with her when she came to this city.

“Michi,” Makoto breathed, taking control of her body once more.

“Makoto-no-kimi, what did you just do?” the guard asked with a frown.

Makoto glanced at Tobirama, unsure what to say.

_:If you trust him, tell him. If need be we can get you out without his help,:_  Tobirama told her.

Makoto took a breath.

“I did not do anything,” she told him, pitching her voice low, “I share a connection with several other people. One of them used fuinjutsu to Seal away those items.”

Michi frowned harder.

“Why would you need to? Assuming that this is the truth,” he asked.

Makoto felt weak at the fact that her dear friend was still comfortable to express his doubts of what she claimed. Tobirama placed a hand on her shoulder and took control.

Michi blinked as his lady shifted into a more masculine stance, stepping out to have her legs shoulder length apart and arms crossed. The expression on her face was one of irritation as the long sleeves got in the way.

“Because when we saw that new guard speaking with an Izunaka a certain phrase was used,” Tobirama explained, and held back a smirk as Michi’s eyebrows rose with the change of speaking style, “the phrase is usually used by those working with ninja as part of the slave trade. As of the last generation, most Clans are phasing out of that, but a few Clans and some Mushinronsha[1](https://rinrinp42.tumblr.com/post/172327986746/flight-of-makoto-begins#sdfootnote1sym) ninja still participate. We weren’t going to give them the chance.”

Michi snarled at that.

“Who?”

“One of the one’s Makoto’s father sent.”

Michi nodded sharply.

“I cannot let Makoto-no-kimi go off without protection. If you will allow me, I will gather a few of the men I most trust to accompany us.”

Tobirama tilted his head, considering.

“Just enough that it looks as if Makoto is going into the city. Otherwise they might panic and attack prematurely. We have no intelligence as to the number of ninja with this Izunaka.”

Michi nodded, “It would also be prudent if you gathered some personal belongings of Makoto-no-kimi’s. Ah, you never introduced yourself….”

Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

“For now you may call me Shiroku natta hyō[2](https://rinrinp42.tumblr.com/post/172327986746/flight-of-makoto-begins#sdfootnote2sym).”

With that Tobirama took a step back and let Makoto take control again.

“As soon as you have gathered everything, come to the kitchen. I will bring a few of the guards.”

_:Listen to him for now. Gather clothes and any important personal items. I will Seal them as well.:_

Makoto nodded at him and then turned back to Michi, giving her old friend a smile.

“Thank you,” she whispered, grabbing the scroll and moving past him.

Tobirama stayed by her side, bristling as they felt Michi’s eyes on them until they turned a corner.

They hurried to her room and packed and Sealed both practical clothes, along with some of the more elaborate in case they would need them. A few gifts that Makoto was attached to along with her yamatogoto were also Sealed in the scroll.

_:Keep your ry_ _ō_ _in a separate bag. It would be suspicious otherwise,:_ Tobirama told her.

Makoto followed his advice and then slipped the scroll into her obi and headed towards the door, heading for the kitchen.

[1](https://rinrinp42.tumblr.com/post/172327986746/flight-of-makoto-begins#sdfootnote1anc) Clanless

[2](https://rinrinp42.tumblr.com/post/172327986746/flight-of-makoto-begins#sdfootnote2anc) Clouded Leopard


	7. Meeting of Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fanfictionisforeverwoohoo asked:
> 
> Prompt: the Aburame and the Uchiha have a longstanding alliance and Izuna is inexplicably happy to see Suzu. A person that he met the first time when he was 8. All this for another pov but the 2 characters. (Also really loved Flight of Makoto)
> 
> I said: Sooo, I need to decompress from an Adulting Thing that I had to do (because honestly I get anxious a lot and overthink things that are stupidly simply, what the actual fuck RinRin?!) so I’m going to fill this. But with changes. Because I headcanon that the only stable alliance during the WCE was the Ino-Shika-Cho Clans, so an alliance between them kinda doesn’t work. And as I’ve stated the Aburame might just roll with it. So! We need someone else, nope, not Madara.
> 
> Ehhh, it kinda ended up super short

 

Kensuke watched as his newly 15 nephew perked up as they approached the Aburame Clan Outpost.  How odd it was.  Izuna usually had no care for any ninja outside of the Clan.  And usually echoed Madara’s claims that the Aburame were “creepy”.  

He watched as the gates were opened by a pair of older Aburame, revealing a number of the other Clan.  The smell of fish permeated the air.

Kensuke  raised one eyebrow as Izuna smiled at one of the teens.  A typical Aburame with dark hair, a formless jacket, and those black sunglasses that all Aburame seemed to wear.  It was  _strange_.  Especially as the two kept turning towards each other.

Even as Tajima and Aburame Tarou hashed out the temporary alliance and exchange of goods, the two teens kept drifting towards each other.

Kensuke couldn’t understand it.  The last time they had been anywhere  _near_  the Aburame had been when Izuna was eight.  And he had gotten in a knock-down  _brawl_ with one of the Aburame girl-childs.

Wait, was this her?!?!

Izuna and the girl were drawn to each other like two magnets, coming back towards each other when they were pulled apart.

* * *

Upon a shared dinner, the Cluster celebrated as two of their members shared the same air with no threat of violence towards each other.

Makoto pressed her arm against Suzu’s with a smile even as Tobirama draped himself over Izuna.  Nori, Hina, Nanami, and Katsurou curled around them, unrestrained grins upon their faces.


End file.
